Sleeping Beauty
by Heatherstar16
Summary: Prince Naruto is hidden away in the forests to hide from an evil spell. He is found by a young Uchiha and they fall in love. When Naruto returns to the palace and falls under the evil spell can Itachi save him? ItaNaru, Shonen Ai. Naruto/Disney
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Naruto blongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 1: The party and the curse.

Once upon a time in anciant Japan,  
lived a Emperor named Minato and his beautiful Emperess Kushina.

Many years they had longed for a child and finaly their wish was granted. A son was born and they called him, Naruto.

They named him after a hero in a book.  
Minato and Kushina were proud of their son for he filled their lives with sunshine.

The King proclamed a great holiday throughout Japan so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant Prince.

And our story begins on that most joyful day.

The people of Japan, from the greatest cities to the poorest villages, all in their best dressed kimonos and robes walked to the palace with fine gifts for Prince Naruto.

They sang joyfully as they came to the palace to see the hansome Emperor Minato and the beautiful Emperess Kushina and to welcome the newborn Prince.

In the trone room of the grand palace Minato sat with Kushina. A cradle was near the throne.

A man with brown hair in a high pony tale and a scare on his nose announced the arrival of a friend to the royal couple.

"The Uchiha family:Fugaku-Sama and Mikoto-Sama and young Itachi-Sama and infant Sasuke."

A family with dark hair and eyes and pail skin, all wearing dark blue robes, stepped forward.  
Fugaku was a tall man in his mid to late thirties. Mikoto was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties and she carried an infant in her arms, she had a gentle smile.

Itachi was a handsome young boy with the Uchiha appearance traits but he had long lines moving along his nose to his cheeks. He carried a small box that contained a gift for the Prince.

Minato stepped forward and the golden haired emperor embraced Fugaku.  
Kushina stood up and embraced Mikoto and gently rubbed the head of the dark haired infant in her arms. The red haired Emperess brought Mikoto to see her own child.

Minato and Fugaku decided to betroth Prince Naruto to Fugaku's eldest son Itachi.

Itachi walked over to the cradle and looked at Naruto who slept peacefuly.  
Itachi let a small smile grace his lips.

The announcer got everyones attention once again as a beam of light shed into the room and three balls of light formed into three young women. One with short pink hair and green eyes, she was wearing a red kimono with white and pink flower designs. Another with long blond hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes,she wore a deep purple kimono with yellow bird designs. And the last had long black hair and lavender colored eyes, she wore a kimono of lavender that matched her eyes perfectly, it had no designs.

"The most honoured and exaulted sorceresses: Sakura-Sama, Ino-Sama, and Hinata-Sama."

The three sorceresses went to the cradle and looked at the sleeping child with in. They fawned over him.

"He is so sweet." Sakura said.

"Yes he is." Ino agreed.

Hinata reached in and touched the infant's face gently so as not to wake him. She smiled. "He is wonderful." She said softly.

The three then bowed before Minato and Kushina.

"Your highnesses, each of us, the child may bless with a single gift, no more, no less." Sakura said. She than approached the cradle.

"Little Prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

She waved her wand and sakura blossoms fell from it around the child.

"He shall have golden hair of the sun, eyes that rival the sky and he shall always be a cheerful boy."

Sakura stepped back as Ino stepped forward.

"Tiny Prince, my gift shall be the gift of song."

She waved her wand and a nightengale flew from it and softly sang to the child blessing him with musical ability.

Hinata then stepped up. She was a little nervous. It was her first time blessing a child.

"Um, uh, Sweet P-Prince, um, my gift shall be the gift of..."

Before she could say what the gift was the doors flew open and a stormy wind blew through the throne room.  
Thunder cracked and a bolt of lightning struck the floor.

A flame built up and formed a man, with long dark hair and pale skin and yellow eyes like a snakes, he wore a tan colored kimono with purple snake designs.

"Oh no, it's Orochimaru." Hinata gasped.

Ino frowned. "What does he want here?"

"Shh." Sakura warned.

Orochimaru looked around the room.  
"Well Minato-sama, quite an assemblage.  
Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and you even invited the little witches."

Ino started to rush forward to beat the crap out of the snake sorcerer, but Sakura and Hinata held her back.

"I really felt quite distressed at not recieving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Ino stated.

Orochimaru looked up in surprise. "Not wan...Oh. Oh dear how akward. I had hoped it was due to an oversight. Well in that event I'd best be on my way."

He turned to leave.

"And you're not offended Orochimaru-sama?"  
Kushina asked nervously.

Orochimaru turned again with a smile.  
"Why no your highness. And to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the Prince."

Ino, Sakura and Hinata crowded around the cradle to protect the Prince.

Orochimaru raised his arms.  
"Listen well all of you! The Prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him."

Kushina and Minato looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"But, before the sunsets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"

Naruto began to cry, Kushina rushed forward and picked her child up and held him to her chest. "Oh no!" She looked at Orochimaru in horror.

Orochimaru laughed at the people's horror.

Minato was furious. "Seize that creature!"

The gaurds rushed forward. Orochimaru raised his arms. "Stand back you fools!"  
The gaurds watched as Orochimaru dissapeared in a flame.

The only sound within the palace was the crying baby Prince.

Kushina sobbed as she held Naruto to her trying to calm him. Minato placed an arm around her.

Sakura stepped forward. "Don't dispair your highnesses. Hinata-chan still has her gift to give."

Minato and Kushina looked at her. "Can she undo this fearful curse?" Minato asked hopefully.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm afraid not sir."

Minato hung his head. "Orochimaru's powers are far to powerful. But she can help." Ino said.

They urged Hinata forward. "Try your best." Sakura whispered. Hinata took a deep breath.

"Sweet Prince, if through this wicked sorcerer's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the faithful prophacy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake, when true loves kiss, the spell shall break. For true love conqures all."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: If I owned either of these two I would be happy but I don't. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Itachi: And me. *Hugs Naruto tightly* And this version of Sleeping Beauty was adapted by Disney.

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty,

Chapter two: Sorceress's plan and Orochimaru's fury.

Minato and Kushina still feared for Naruto's life. In an effort to protect their son they ordered taht every spinning wheel in Japan be burned.

So it was done.

Sakura watched the bonfire from the room they were staying in. She sighed and went into the room muttering to herself.

Hinata and Ino made some tea. "Sakura-chan, come and have some tea. I-I'm sure i-it'll work out somehow."

Ino scowled. "Well a bonfire won't stop Orochimaru."

Sakura took a cup. "Of course not, but what will?"

"W-well, perhaps, if we um reason with him..." Hinata started to say.

"Reason?" "With Orochimaru?" The two sorceress' looked at Hinata who blushed.  
"Well, um h-he can't be all bad."

"Oh yes he can." Sakura stated.

Ino snorted. "I'd like to turn him into a fat old hoptoad."

"Um, that isn't a very n-nice thing to say Ino-chan."

""Besides, we can't. You know our magic dosn't work like that. We can only do good, bring joy and happiness."

Ino shrugged and sipped her tea. "Well taht would make me happy."

Sakura paced the room. "There has to be some way." Her green eyes lit up. "There is!"

Ino and Hinata ran to her. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to..." She gasped and coverd their mouthes. "Shh. Even walls have ears."

She looked around the room before turning to Ino and Hinata. "Follow me." She shrank her self and Ino and Hinata did the same.

They went into a box that contained a little cup and spoon for Naruto.  
Thery closed it and locked it.

"I'll turn him into a flower."

"Orochimaru?" Ino asked confused.

Sakura laughed. "No, the Prince."

"Oh, he'd make a lovley flower." Hinata said.

"A flower can't prick it's finger if it hasn't any. He'll be perfectly safe."

Ino then frowned as she thought of somthing. "Untill Orochimaru sends a frost."

"Oh dear." Sakura held her head. Ino was right. "He always ruins your nicest flowers Sakura-chan." Hinata said sadly.

"You're right. And he'll be expecting us to do somthing like that."

Ino sat down. "What won't he expect? He knows everything."

Hinata looked at her. "Oh but he dosn't Ino-chan. Orochimaru dosn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others."

Sakura then got an idea. "Of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect!" She began to pace and mutter.

"Now we have to plan it carefully. Let's see, the abandoned house in the forest.  
Of course the Emperor and Empress will object but once we explain it's the only way."

"Explain what Sakura-chan." Hinata asked.

"About the three peasent women, raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

Ino and Hinata looked confused.

"Oh, that's very nice of them." Hinata said.

"Who are they?" Ino asked.

"Turn around." Sakura waved her wand. Ino and Hinata's robes changed, they were now in simple kimonos fit for peasent women.  
Ino and Hinata gasped as they saw their reflections in Naruto's bowl. Sakura also made herself a kimono.

"Why it's us." Hinata stated. "You mean we, us?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"We'll take care of the baby?" Hinata asked.

"Why not?" Sakura smiled at Hinata's excitement.

Ino was checking herself out in the bowl.  
She frowned whenb her dress was pink by Sakura's magic. She made the kimono purple and hopped down.

"Well yes but we'd have to feed him and..."

Hinata was already floating. "Wash him and dress him and rock him to sleep. Oh I love it." She was smiling happily.

Ino went up to Sakura. "Do you really think we can do it?"

Sakura nodded. "If ordinary humans can do it we can too." She started for the door.

"We have our magic to help us too." Ino added. Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Oh no no no! No magic! I'll take those wands for now." She grabbed Hinata's wand then held her hand out for Ino's but she wouldn't relent.

"But live like mortals? For sixteen years?"  
"Yes. So hand it over Ino-chan."

"But we don't know how, we've never done anything without magic before." Ino ran round the box trying to keep her wand away from Sakura.

"And that's why Orochimaru will never suspect."

"But who'll wash and cook and..."

"We'll all pitch in."

"I'll take care of the baby." Hinata said.

Sakura cornered Ino and was trying to get the wand but Ino hid it behind her back.

"Come on Ino. It's the only way we can help the Prince." She looked seriously at Ino.  
Ino sighed and handed her wand to Sakura. "Fine." She growled.

"Come on, we must tell their majesties at once."

Sakura ran out and turned herself and the other girls back to their regular size.  
They ran to tell Minato and Kushina their plan.

The Emperor and Empress were reluctand but agreed to the plan.

So Minato and Kushina watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posesion: Their only child, dissapeared into the night.

Hinata carried Naruto. She adjusted the blanket covering him as Sakura made sure the coast was clear. Sakura gave the signal and without looking back, they ran into the forest.

Kushina leaned into Minato and began to cry. Minato did what he could to comfort her but inside he felt like crying as well.

Many sad and lonly years passed by for the people of Japan. But as the time for Naruto's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoyce.

Everyone knew that aslong as Orochimaru's domain on the forbidden mountains thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prphacy had not yet been fulfilled.

Orochimaru paced his throne room angerly.  
He had found out that the people were hiding the Prince from him to protect him from his curse.

He made lightning flash, and thunder rumble. His servants trembled from his rage.

"It's incredeble! Sixteen years and not a trace of him? He couldn't have vanished into thin air!"

He turned to his servant who had bandages on his face.

"Are you sure you serched everywhere?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. We serched every single place in Japan."

"The towns, the forests, the mountains?"

"Every inch of the forest, every mountain, every house even every cradle."

"Cradle?" Orochimaru looked up in surprise.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, every single cradle."  
He rocked his arms for emphasis.

"Cradle?" Orochimaru turned to his mosty faithful servent, Kabuto, with an amused smile.

"Did you hear that Kabuto? All these years they've been looking for a baby."

Kabuto laughed and Orochimaru laughed with him.

The whole room laughed as well.

Orochimaru then stopped laughing and glred at the servants with killer intent.

"YOU FOOLS!"

Everyone stopped laughing and lookeed at him fearfully.

"IDIOTS! IMBECLES!" He pointed his hand at them and sent lightning their way. Those that were hit tuned to ashes. The servants ran from the room.

Kabuto stood by and watched with amusment.

Once the room was empty Orochimaru sat down in his throne and put his head in his hands.

Kabuto approached him and bowed.

"They were fools Orochimaru-sama."

"They were hopless. A disgrace to the forces of evil."  
Orochimaru looked up at the silver haired man.

"Kabuto, you are my last hope. Serch far and wide. Serch for a boy of sixteen,  
with hair of sunshine gold and eyes blue as the sky. Go."

Kabuto bowed low. "I won't fail you Orochimaru-sama." He left the room.

"You had better not." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed darkly.

(Insert fade to black shot that leaves only villan's eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Okay do you know how irritating it's getting by saying what everybody knows? I don't own Naruto or Sleeping Beauty.

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 3: Birthday preperations.

So for sixteen year no one knew where the Prince was. No one knew that in a small house in the forest a young boy lived with his older "sisters".

This boy was a beautiful boy with gold hair that shined, it stuck up in spikes on top of his head. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue it almost didn't exist. He had three whisker marks on each of his sunkissed cheeks.

The sorceresses raised him well. He was kind, thoughtful, modest, and had a talent for singing. He was a fairly naive boy but it was hard not to love him. In an effort to hide him well they called him Naru.

He was cleaning up the small house he lived in. He was also humming a small tune.  
He was dressed in a simple light blue sleevless kimono and knew nothing of his true identity.

On this Naru's sixteenth birthday, the sorceresses planned a party to celebrte their last day with him before he was to return to the palace.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were in the kitchen planning Naru's surprise party. They had agreed to give him a new kimono made for a royal Prince.

"Here's the kimono I picked out for him."  
Sakura showed them a picture.

"Oh he'd look so handsome in that." Hinata said.

"Let's make it purple." Ino said.

"I think it should be red." Sakura said.

"But..."

"How are we going to get him out of the house?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of somthing."

The girls giggled.

Naru came in and saw them huddled together.  
Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, he walked up to them.

"Hey what are you three up to?"

The girls gasped in surprise and tried to look natural but failed miserabley.  
Naru sweatdropped at them.

"Well...we uh...um," they tried to come up with a good excuse.

Ino saw a basket and grabbed it and handed it to the blond.

"We need you to pick some berries."

"Yes berries."

They usherd him to the door.

"Berries? But I picked berries yesterday."

"We need more."

Naru was confused but smiled and walked off.

"Don't hurry back, and don't go too far and don't speak to strangers."

Naru waved at them and headed off.

they said good bye and then the girls turned and began to make preperations.

Sakura got out strips of red fabric and Hinata started to get out bowls and other things to make a cake.

"Oh he will be surprised." Ino said.

"A real birthday party with a real birthday cake and a new kimono fit for a Prince." Sakura said.

Ino started up the steps.

"I'll get the wands."

Sakura looked up. "Ino no! No magic."

"But the sixteen years are almost over."  
Ino complained.

"We're taking no chances." Sakura stated.

"But I've never baked a fancey cake before."

"Don't worry, Ino-chan I'm baking the cake this time." Hinata said.

"You?" Ino asked as Sakura gave her some fabrics.

"Oh come on Ino-chan, Hinata-chan's always wanted too and this is her last chance."

"Well okay." Ino said.

Hinata set out everything she had.  
"I'm going to do my best. It'll be blue and have a fox design on it."

"And I'm making his kimono."

Ino was skepticle. "You can't sew Sakura-chan. And Hinata-chan's never cooked before."

"Well how hard can it be?" Sakura asked.

"All you do is follow the book." Hinata said.

"Ino-chan can you help modle the Kimono for me?"

Ino stepped forward. 'Hmph, I still say we ought to use our magic.'

Sakura placed the fabric over Ino's shoulders and began to cut.

Hinata hummed to her self as she looked over the book.

"Flour, three cups." She nodded and started to look for some cups. She found them and grabbed three of different sizes. She poured the flour into the bowl.

Sakura cut two holes of different sizes and plipped Ino's arms through.  
She then picked up some more fabric and drapped them over the arms to try and make sleeves.

"It's red." Ino noted. "Lovly shade isn't it?" Sakura asked her.

"I wanted purple like the royalty he is."

"Well we decided red was his color."

"You mean YOU decided."

Sakura ignored her as ahe continued to sew the sleeves poking ino accidently with the needles.

Hinata read over the book again. "Two eggs fold in gently. Fold?" Shrugging she put the eggs, shell and all, into the batter folded the batter over them and squashed it down, crushing the eggs with a cracking sound.

Sakura put a sash around Ino's waist. Ino looked down at the kimono. "It looks awful." She complained. Sakura shrugged.  
"I'm sure once it's finished it'll look good on Naru."

Hinata looked again at the ingrediants.  
"Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?"

"One teaspoon." Ino supplied. Hinata blushed and giggled a bit. "One teaspoon. Of course." Hinata added the yeast and then some sugar and and spices.

Sakura measured the hight of the kimono and took note. "Oh gracious how that boy has grown."

Ino sighed. "Oh it seems only yesterday we brought her here."

Hinata sighed as she too rememberd. "Just a tiny baby."

Ino started to tear up. Sakura looked at her. "Ino-chan?" Hinata looked at her as well. "What's wrong?"

Ino sniffled. "After today he'll be a Prince, and we won't have any Naru-chan."

Hinata's eyes widend and also started to tear up. "Oh Sakura-chan."

Sakura tried to keep her composure but a tear slipped down her cheek as well.  
"Now now girls, we-we all knew this day had to come."

Hinata nodded sadly. "Why did it have to come so soon?"

Sakura began to cut a little extra fabric off the bottom. "After all," She reminded them. "We had him for sixteen years."

Ino sighed. "Sixteen wonderful years."  
The girls stood their remembering moments from Naru's childhood.

*Flashback* (Ino)

Ino was in the kitchen making dinner when a young boy of about 5 ran up to her with a feather in his hands and a big smile.

"Ino-nii I found this pretty feather, I want you to have it."

Ino kneeled down and took the feather.

"It's beautiful Naru-chan. Thank you."

She hugged Naru.

"I love you Ino-nii."

*Flashback* (Hinata)

Hinata was planting outside when Naru (age 6) ran up to her sniffling.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?"

Naru looked up at her with tears. He showed her his knee which was bleeding.

"I tripped and *sniff* fell over there,"

He pointed to a tree a short distance.

"And hurt my knee."

Hinata stood up and took the crying boy's hand and led him inside.

In the kitchen she bandaged his knee.

"There now." She gently kisses it.  
"All better."

Naru still sniffling smiled and huggged Hinata who huggged him back.

"Thank you Hinata-nii."

"You're welcome Naru-chan."

*Flashback* (Sakura)

In Naru's room he was laying listening to his favorite bedtime story.

"And the brave ninja took out his sword and fought the dragon. With one swift blow the dragon was no more. The ninja returned to his kingdom successful in his mission. The end."

"That was a great story Sakura-nii.  
Do you think one day I could be like that ninja?"

Sakura smiled and shrugged. "I don't know Naru-chan. Do you think you can be brave?"

Naru frowned and stood up on his bed.

"I can do it! I'll be the bravest ninja in the whole of Japan dattebayo!"

He struck the two finger pose. Sakura laughed.

"Okay Naru-chan. But now it's time for bed. Even the greatest ninjas need their sleep."

She tucked him in then kissed him on his forhead. "Goodnight Sakura-nii."

"Goodnight Naru-chan."

As she left, "Sakura-nii?"

Sakura turned. "Yes Naru-chan?"

Naru held up his hand. "I promise, when I become a ninja I will protect you and Hinata-nii and Ino-nii with my life."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight."

*End flashbacks*

The girls sniffled then Sakura looked up and shook her head. "What are we standing around for? We have to finish, Naru-chan will be back soon."

The girls continued their work each still remembering when Naru was a child.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Me: Naruto Itachi, you do it.

Naruto: My show is owned by me of course.

Itachi: It's really made by Masashi Kishimoto, but Heather loves to put you and me together Naru-chan

Naruto: Itachi. *blush*

Itachi: The story of sleeping beauty is acctualy older than Disney but they adappted it in to a great version.

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 4: Meeting with destany

In the forest Naru was walking through,  
He started to hum a little song.

A bird responded to his singing.

Naru sang a little bit louder and animals all over the forest came to his singing.

Naru had a soft spot for all animals.

Naru sighed as he rememberd his desire to be a ninja but when he got older he found he was content just being surrounded by animals and just singing.

Naru loved to sing. He had been blessed well with musical abilties.

As he was walking in one part of the forest in another two young men rode on horses dressed in simple dark blue kimonos with a fgan design on the back for riding.

One was younger, about Naru's age and had black spikey hair and dark eyes.  
His name was Sasuke Uchiha

The other was older, about twenty or so.  
He was very handsome. Tall, had long dark hair in a ponytail, and black eyes, the most distingushing feature were the two lines benieth his eyes. This was Itachi Uchiha.

He looked up at the sound of Naru's singing. He stopped.

"Sasuke, do you hear that?"

Sasuke looked up. "Yeah. But what do you think it is Nii-san?"

"I don't know but it's beautiful."

Sasuke started foward. "Aniki we have to go to the palace. Okaasan and Outosan are waiting for us."

Itachi did not hear. He started to turn his horse around. The horse was being stubborn.

"Oh come on Kisame." The horse shook his head. Itachi leaned into his ear.

"For an extra bucket of oats?"  
The horses ear perked up. Itachi smirked. "And a few carrots?" Kisame nodded.  
Itachi started towards the voice.

Sasuke looked around. "Nii-san? Where are you going?"

But Itachi had already dissapeared.

Itachi tried to follow the enchanting voice. He rode throught the forest but when Kisame jumped over a fallen log. Itachi was caught in a tree and fell into the stream.

Kisame approached his fallen master.  
Itachi glared at him. He splashed the horse. "No carrots."

In a small grove Naru was picking berries.  
He hummed and looked around.  
Naru saw some birds that were huddled together.

I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird has a somone,  
To sing to,  
Sweet things to,  
A gay, little lark melody.

He walked along deep in thought.

I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing,  
Will my song go winging, To someone who'll find me,  
And bring back a love song to me.

He came to a clear area and in the distance he saw the city of the Emperor.  
His face saddend and he turned away.  
He sighed.

"Why do they still treat me like a child?"  
He wondered out loud.

An owl flew up to him. "Who?" It asked.  
Naru shrugged.

"Sakura-nii, Ino-nii and Hinata-nii."

He sat down and dipped his feet in a small stream.

"They never want me to meet anyone."  
The animals crowded around.  
Naru the smiled and laughed a bit.

"But you know somthing? I fooled them. I have met someone."

The animals got a little excited and seemed to pester him about it.

The blond smiled sheepishly. "Oh just a Prince." He said.

The animals seemed shocked. "Yep. I like guys more than girls." He said.

The birds began chirping like crazy. Naru giggled a bit.

"Well he's tall and handsome and..."  
He blushed a bit at the thought.

The animals continued to chatter.  
Naru smiled and walked foward a bit more.

"Well we walk together and talk together and just before we say good bye, he take me in his arms, and then..."

The animals leaned forward. Naru's face fell.

"I wake up." He said sadly. The animals hung their heads in dissapointment.  
Naru sighed.

"Yes it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once it'll come true. And I've seen him many times."

Naru hummed a bit.

One of the foxes then saw a short distance form the clearing, a kimono hanging on to a tree.

The fox got an idea to cheer up Naru and gathered a few of the animals.

They went to the tree and they were about to take the kimono but heard somthing.

Looking they saw a man with long, dark, wet, undone hair, who sat on the roots of the tree in only a pair of pants. It was Itachi.

Itachi took off his kimono to let it dry for a bit. He was leaning against the tree, eyes closed. He was still thinking about the voice.

"It was too beautiful to be real. Maby it was a kitsune trying to lure humans or somthing."

Kisame suddenly neighed at alerted Itachi to his robe getting stolen.  
Itachi followed the animals.

In a tree near Naru the owl was to be the one who would wear the kimono. He fell a little under the weight but a couple of small birds helped to hold him up.

They approached Naru who was just humming softly and staring off into space.  
The owl hooted in a laughing kind of way, startling Naru.

He looked around and laughed when he saw the owl dressed in the kimono.

"Why it's my dream Prince." He laughed and went up and bowed before him.

He twirled around a bit. And went up to the owl and the birds wrapped the sleeves around him.

"You know I'm not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

Naru began to sing out loud and dance with the "Prince".

I know you,  
I walked with you,  
Once upon a dream,

I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes is so, Familiar a gleam.

Naru was so deeply involved in his song and dance he didn't see Itachi hiding in the bushes watching him.

Itachi could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was like he was watching a vision by the gods themselves.  
A boy, a beautiful boy, was dancing and singing with the most enchanting voice imaginable. He had gorgeous blond hair in soft spikes and his eyes were as blue as the sea, his cheeks were soft and had whisker like marks on them, giving him a unique appearance.

Yet I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem.  
But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do:  
You'll love me at once,  
The way you did, Once upon a dream.

Naru hummed and danced a little more with the owl.

Itachi waited for his chance. He grabbed the owl and then slipped in and grabbed the boy's wrists, gently, from behind.

But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do:  
You'll love me at once,  
The way you...

Naru realised someone was behind him. He stopped singing but a deeper voice finished his song.  
Did once upon a dream.

Naru looked and saw the owl still in the kimono hanging from a tree. The owl shrugged and hooted sheepishly.

Naru started to run to the owl but looked back as the grip on his arm tightend a bit.  
Naru saw a man standing behind him.

Naru gasped as he saw the man was handsome:  
long black hair fell lose over his shoulders, dark eyes looked at him with kindness, long lines ran along his cheeks.

Naru blushed as he realised on thing the man was completly shirtless.

"I'm sorry." He appologised. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Naru pulled away and started to leave, but the man kept grabbing his hand.

"It wasn't that. It's just that you're a... a..."

"A stranger?" The man leaned in close.  
Naru nodded. He smiled gently.

"But don't you remember? We've met before."

Naru looked at him in confusion.  
"We have?"

The man nodded. "You said so yourself: Once upon a dream."  
He let Naru go and Naru slipped behind a tree.

I know you,  
I walked with you,  
Once upon a dream.

I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes,  
Is so familiar a gleam.

The man came behind Naru and took his hand and led him into dance.  
Naru just smiled and was drifted off into a dream like state with the handsome man.

And I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem,  
But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do:  
You'll love me at once,  
They way you did Once upon a dream.

The man and Naru walked till they came to the spot where you could see the palace.  
Naru leaned into the man's embrace and sighed. The man leaned his head into his hair and inhailed the scent of the blond hair. It was all perfect.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

The man asked. Naru was still in a daze.

"Huh? Oh my name. It's..."

Naru realised that he broke his older sister's number one rule: Don't speak to strangers.

"Oh no, I can't I...I have to go! Good bye!"

Naru started to run back to the clearing to gather the basket and go home.  
The man followed after him.

"When will I see you again?"

Naru shook his head, sadness in his beautiful eyes.

"Never!"

"Never?"

Naru looked at the man who stared at him reproachfully.

"Well, mabey someday."

Hope lit in his dark orbs. "When tomorrow?"

Naru smiled. "Oh no! This evening!"

"Where?"

"At the house in the glen!"  
And with that Naru dissapeared.

Itachi stared at the spot the blond boy stood. "Tonight then." He whispered.  
He barely glanced up as Sasuke rode into the clearing.

"There you are Aniki, I've been looking everywhere for you! Come one they're waiting for us!"

Itachi still lost in thought hopped on his horse. He was deep in thoughtr and didn't hear anything Sasuke was saying.

"Tonight, my little kitsune, until then."

Sasuke was confused by the smile that crossed his brothers face.

Me: Oh I love Uke Naruto.

Naruto: Hmph *crosses arms and pouts

Me: Itachi, can you soften him up a bit?

Itachi: *smirks* It'll be my pleasure. *goes over and pics up Naruto and takes him to there room.*

Me: *Enjoys the sounds of true love in the back ground.*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sleeping Beauty is owned by Disney

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5: Magic happens and the truth.

In the kitchen of the house, surrounded by messy dishes, Hinata was lighting the candles on a poorly made cake that was starting to fall over.

She used a broom to try and hold it up but it was starting to melt.

"Well what do you think of it?"  
She asked Sakura.

Sakura turned. Her eyes widened at the sight but she tried to smile. "It's er a very uh...Unusual cake isn't it?"

Hinata nodded. She turned and noticed the candles were starting to slipp off. She picked up each candle and put them back on the cake but they still slipped.

"Of course it will be much stiffer after it's baked." She laughed nervously.

"Er of course Hinata-chan. Well what do think of the dress?"

Hinata looked up and saw Ino dressed in a very large kimono that was far to large and looked terrible. The sleeves were uneven and the bottom was cut horribly.  
Ino was cross.

Hinata tried to smile. "I'm sure it'll look good on Naru-chan."

Sakura nodded. "Yes I'm sure it will. How about you Ino-chan, what do you think?"

Ino frowned and glared at them.  
"You want to know what I think? I think we've had enough of this nonsense! I think we ought to thin of Naru-chan and what he'll think of this mess!"

She hopped down and the kimono fell apart.  
She left the room.

"I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get the wands!"

The cake collapsed into a mess. Only one candle remained on it.  
Hinata sighed in defeat.

"You know Sakura-chan, I think she's right."

Sakura nodded. Ino then came into the room waving the wands.

"Here they are! Good as new!"

Sakura gasped and ran forward and grabbed the wands and held them to her chest.

"Ino-chan be careful!" She looked around as though expecting Orochimaru to show up.

"Ino-chan, close the doors. Hinata-chan, the windows! Plug up any cracks, nooks, and crannies! We can't take any chances!"

The girls ran about the room making sure to plug any and all openings that their magic might slipp through.

Once satisfied, Sakura passed out the wands.

"Hinata-chan, you take care of the cake, and I'll make the robe. Ino-chan clean the room please. And hurry Naru-chan will be back soon."

Ino glared at Sakura. 'Why do I get the dirty jobs?' She thought scathingly.  
She pointed her wand at the cleaning supplies and they came to life.

Sakura managed to get her fabric into the right shape aand just the right size for Naru.

Hinata enchanted the ingrediants and then they measured and stirred.

Ino had a pile of dirt and dust swept up then she made it dissapear.

The ingrediants mixed in until the bowl poured and formed a beautiful four layer cake. Hinata was pleased.

Sakura cut fabric and then thread sewed gracefully through it forming a sleeve. Sakura then put it to where it was supposed to go.

Ino twirled gracefuly as a cloth dipped in a bucket and washed the floor.

As she passed Sakura she looked at the kimono.

"Oh no not red. Make it purple."  
She pointed her wand and the robe turned purple.

"Ino! Make it red." Sakura turned the kimono red again.  
Ino wasn't giving up yet. "Make it purple."

The sash Sakura was measuring turned puple then the whole thing turned purple.

"Oh, red!" Sakura glared at Ino.  
Ino flipped her wand over her shoulder.  
"Purple." She sang.  
Sakura was ready this time. She dove in front of the robe. Her own garments turned purple.

Ino laughed but was suddenly hit by Sakura's magic, her dress was now red.

Sakura turned back to her work but was hit again by Ino's spell. Sakura and Ino then got into a wand fight. Hinata was putting frosting on the cake unconcerned by the color fight.

Too busy laughing the girls faid to notice a small hole in a corner of the ceiling.  
The magic bounced around and escaped through that hole.

In the woods a silver haired man was serching the forest. Kabuto. He then saw a glow coming from a clearing. Intrigued he went to check it out.

He saw red and purple magic ecaping from a whole in an old house like a fireworks display.

Inside Ino and Sakura were still fighting. It came to a hault when both hit the kimono and it was splatterd in red and purple.

"D'oh, now look what you've done Ino!"

"Me? You're the one who.."

The girls got into an argument.  
Hinat stepped forward. "Um...How about you make the robe blue, like Naru-chan's eyes?"

Sakura and Ino looked at her then each other. Sakura waved her wand and the robe turned the same shade of blue like ANaru's eyes.

All three girls smiled. "It looks good."  
They agreed. They cleaned up their mess, then heard Naru's humming.

"Oh he's back! Hurry hide."

The girls hid as Naru came through the door. No one noticed Kabuto hiding in the door looking at the blond.

"Ino-nii? Sakura-nii, Hinata-nii? Huh where are they?"

He then saw the kimono and the cake.  
The girls then jumped out yelling surprise, happy birthday and things like that.

Naru had a big smile. "You did all this for me? Oh can this day get any better? Just wait till you meet him." He sighed dreamily.

The girls eyes widened as they realised what Naru said.

"Him?"

"Naru-chan."

"You met a stranger?"

The girls looked at him with worry and concern.

Naru shook his head. "Oh he's not a stranger we've met before."

"You have? Where?"

"Once upon a dream." He started to dance a little bit around the room.

"He's in love." Hinata said.

"Oh no." Ino said.

"This is terrible." Sakura said.

Naru glanced up confused. "Why? I'm sixteen after all. What are you worried about?"

Sakura shook her head. "It isn't that Naru-chan."

Hinata stepped foward. "You're already betrothed Naru-chan."

Naru looked up confused.

"Betrothed?"

Sakura nodded. "Since the day you were born, to Lord Itachi Uchiha."

Naru shook his head and laughed. "But how can I marry a lord, I'd have to be of high born status."

The girls nodded. "And you are Naru. You are Prince Naruto Namikaze. Tonight we're taking you back to the palace and your father Emperor Minato."

Naruto shook his head. "But I can't! He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him!"

Sakura took his hands. "We're sorry Naruto but you must never see that young man again."

Naruto stepped back. His breathing was shallow, he felt his heart constrict with pain. "No. No, I can't believe it!"

Trying but failing to hide his tears, he ran to his room.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata watched him leave each feeling a pain at seeing their beloved Naru in pain.

A tear fell from Ino's face. "And we thought he'd be so happy."

Sakura hugged Hinata who cryed on her shoulder.

In Naru's room he lay on his bed sobbing.  
"It can't be true. I'm not a Prince. I don't want to be a Prince."

No one noticed a smiling Kabuto sneak away from the house with good news for his master.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto Sleeping Beauty is owned by Disney

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 6: Itachi's confession.

It was almost sunset. Minato stood looking outside for any sign of his son. He sighed.

"No sign of him yet Fugaku-kun."

Fugaku stood in the door watching his friend. He shrugged.

"Well of course not. It's a good half hour until sunset. Come on, the curse will be lifted. Your son's as good as here."

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm sorry Fugaku-kun, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing if he's safe or not."

"Don't worry so much, it's all in the past.  
Why don't we have a drink while we toast to the future."

He called a sevant with black hair and bushy eyebrows. He had a tray with a bottle of sake and two cups.

He poured the two men some. The men raised their cups.

"To the future." Minato nodded. They drank and started to sing.

Skumps,  
Skumps,  
A toast to this night,  
The outlook is rosy,  
The future is bright,  
Our children will marry,  
Our families unite.

Skumps,  
Skumps,  
Skumps.

Unseen the young lad also took a sip of the sake, he began moving in strange ways, then after some time he fainted in a drunkien stupor.

The two continued their drinking.  
When Fugaku raised his cup to toast the two to wed that night, Minato stood up.

"Now hold on Fugaku-kun, I havn't even seen my son yet and you're taking him away from me."

Fugaku stared at him. "You're getting my Itachi aren't you, Minato-kun?"

"Well yes but..."

"Well then why waste time? To the wedding."

Minato shook his head. "Be reasonable Fugaku-kun, after all Naruto knows nothing about all this."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Minato shrugged. "It may come as quite a shock to him."

Fugaku, who had raised the cup to his lips, did a spit take.

"Shock? My Itachi a shock? What's wrong with my son?"

Minato backed away from the advancing, drunk, offended Fugaku.

"Nothing Fugaku-kun, I only meant..."

"Why dosn't your son like my son?"

"Now Fugaku-kun..."

"I'm not so sure my son likes your son!"

"Fugaku-kun." Minato said warningly.

"I'm not so sure any children they have will want you, for a grandfather!"

That was the last straw for Minato.  
"Why you unreasonable, arrogent, old windbag!"

"Unreasonable? Arrogent?"

He reached on the table and pulled a large cooked fish and held it out like a sword.

"This means war Fugaku." Minato grabbed a second fish. The two began a fish war.

They hit their fishes against each other and then the fish fell limp.  
Seeing this the two friends burst out lauging.

"Now what's this all about anyway." Fugaku asked between laughs.

Minato gasped for breath. "I have forgotten, my friend."

Slinging an arm around his friend they continued to drink and toast.

A voice then announced the arrival of the Uchiha brothers. Fugaku got up and immediatly ran to greet them.

Itachi and Sasuke rode in through the gates and were greeted by cheers.  
People stared at them in admiration.

Itachi and Sasuke came to a hault before their father.

"Itachi my son, you must change into somthing suitable. Can't meet your future lover looking like that."

Itachi stared. "But I have already met him Outo-san."

Fugaku only stared. "You have? Where?"

Itachi smiled. "Once upon a dream."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "What's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream Outo-san, I really did meet him." Itachi said softly.

Fugaku smiled. "You met Prince Naruto? Oh we must tell Minato."

Itachi frowned. "I didn't say it was Naruto."

Fagaku frowned as well. "But you said..."

"I said I met the boy I was going to marry.  
I don't know exactly who he was. A commoner I suppose."

Fugaku's eyes widend. "A commoner? You're going to marry a...Haha, you're kidding right?"

Itachi looked at him seriously. Fugaku looked to Sasuke hopfully. "He...He's joking right Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He is not kidding Outo-san."

Fugaku turned to Itachi. "You can't do this Itachi. You're the son of a lord and you have to marry someone of highborn status!"

Itachi was not fazed. "You're living in the past Outo-san. I will marry whomever I love." With that, he turned Kisame and left the palace leaving a stunned Fugaku and Sasuke.

Fugaku sat on the palace steps. He wiped his forhead.

"How will I ever tell Minato?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Okay running out of creative disclamers, I do not own Naruto or Sleeping Beauty yatta yatta

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 7: Curse fullfilled.

It was almost sunset. Sakura, Ino and Hinata, dressed in their sorceress robes, led a heartbroken Naruto out of the forest and to the palace.

Naruto was already dressed in his new, blue kimono, and a dark cloak. His thoughts were still filled of the man he had met, and would never see again.

Sakura kept looking around incase Orochimaru's henchmen were still serching for the Prince.

They came to the palace and slipped in fortunatly without being seen.  
They came to a small room and went inside.

Ino bolted the door and Hinata made sure the curtans were closed. Sakura sat Naruto down before a dressing table.

"We have one last gift for you Naru-chan."  
She and the others waved their wands and a simple necklace appeared.

"This necklace is a symbol of your royal status. Only royalty may were such a gift."

She put it around his neck. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. A single crystal hung with two small silver beads.

Naruto looked in the mirror at himself. He felt sadness tug at him again and out his head in his arms.

"Can I have a moment alone please?"

The sorceress's stepped out of the room.

"It's that man he met." Ino said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked out the window at the setting sun.

In Naruto's room, he still sat head in his hands silently crying. Just then.

"Naruto." A voice softly called. The candles blew out and the room went dark.

Naruto looked up and saw a yellow light. He then forgot his pain and stood up, his only interest was the light. His blue eyes were hipnotised by the light.

He followed the light and it led him through a secret door.

Outside the girls were trying to fiigure out what to do about the Prince.

"I still don't see why he has to marry any old lord." Ino said.

Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not for us to decide. Mabey we should tell Emperor Minato about the man."

Ino stood up. "Why don't we?"

Sakura was pacing. She passed the door then felt somthing was wrong. She realised the thunder on the forbidden mountains stopped.

"Listen." She gasped as she realised she couldn't hear Naruto.

"Orochimaru!" The girls gasped and when they ran into Naruto's room they saw him following a light through a door that wasn't there before.

"Oh why did we leave him alone?" Hinata cried. They rushed forward calling Naruto's name. When they approached the door, it became a solid wall.

Naruto followed the light up a staircase.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata pushed against the wall but it didn't budge. Sakura then remembered they could use magic now, and she mentaly slapped herself on the forhead.

"Oh here!" She zapped and the wall dissapeared.

They had lights on the end of their wands and they searched the passage, calling Naruto's name.

They ran up the stairs.

Naruto was still hipnotised by the light and didn't stop as it led him to a small room.

The sorceress' kept running into dead ends as they searched everywhere for Naruto.

The light came into the samll room, Naruto following behind. It then became a spinning wheel with an eerily glowing spindle.

Naruto reached out a hand to touch it.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were almost at the room.

"Naru-chan! Don't touch anything!"

Their voices echoed and Naruto woke up from the spell and looked around.

"What? Where am I?"

But a deep, cold voice spoke placing him under the spell once again.

"Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!"

Naruto touched the sharp point of the spindle and pricked his finger.

The sorceress' came into the room and gasped as they saw Orochimaru standing before them. He glared at them.

"You poor, simple fools. Did you realy think you could defeat me? Well here's your precious Prince!"

He smiled and moved aside his robes top reveal Naruto lying face down in a deep sleep.

The girls were horrified.

Orochimaru laughed and dissapeared leaving the girls alone with the sleeping Prince.

"Oh Naruto!"

"Naru-chan."

"Oh I'll never forgive myself." Sakura said.

Hinata took her shoulder, tears spilling from her lavender eyes. "We're all to blame." She said.

Outside the sun gave it's final wink and then slipped from the sky until the morning.

Me: Okay this was one of my fave scenes.

Itachi: *goes to kiss Naruto and wake him up*

Me: *grabs Itachi* Hold on there romeo, you can't wake him yet. Stay tuned. Read quick Itachi's going Mangekyo on me O_o


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Yeah yeah I don't own Naruto or sleeping beauty

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty and Kidnapped.

In the throne room Minato and Kushina sat anxious to see their son.  
Fugaku and Mikoto were near them. Sasuke stood near his mother.

Fugaku turned to Minato. "Er...Minato-kun I have somthing important to tell you."

Minato lifted a hand. "Not now Fugaku-kun."

"But it's about Itachi."

Minato turned to him. "Oh yes, where is he?"

"I'm trying to tell you."

Minato was growing impatiant. "Well send for himimmediatly."

Fugaku tried to tell Minato about Itachi but was interupted by the announcer.

"The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your Prince!"

Minato stood up excitedly. The people started to cheer, fireworks shot up and exploded in bright colors.  
All the people awaited with excitment for the arrival of Prince Naruto after sixteen years.

But little did they know that Naruto was not to be there.

In a room in the highest part of the palace, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were surrounding a bed that had Naruto laying on it looking like a sleeping angel.

The girls were crying. Sakura made a simple rose and put it in his hands.

They went to the balcony where they could see the people celebrating as they did not yet know their Prince's fate.

"Poor Minato and Kushina." Hinata said.

"They will be heart broken when they find out." Ino said.

Sakura wiped a tear away. She then got an idea. "They're not going to." She said.

"They aren't?" Hinata asked.

"We'll put everyone to sleep until Naru-chan awakens." They looked in at Naruto one more time before, closing the curtans on his bed and shrinking them selves and floating throughout the palace, spreading magic dust to put everyone to sleep.

The gaurds, servants, animals, commoners and noblity alike. They put out every light.

Sakura took care of the Emperor, Empress and the Uchihas.

Fugaku despite the drowsyness, managed to tell Minato about Itachi, but Minato was already asleep.

"Well, Itachi came back today and told me he fell in love with some peasant boy."  
He then drifted off.

Sakura doubled back when she heard that.

"Peasent boy?" She took off some off the sleeping dust.

"The peasent boy, where did Itachi meet him?"

Fugaku answered with a yawn. "Once upon a dream."

"Once upon a dr...Naru-chan, Itachi-sama,"

Didn't Naruto say the same thing?

Putting two and two together she flew to her sisters.

"Come on! We have to get back to the house!"

Before the girls could question Sakura flew away fast. Ino and Hinata followed.

The sorceress' did their job well, not a single soul was awake.

In the forest, Itachi was riding along. He had no idea that it was not his blond waiting for him in the house.

He got off and went to the door and knocked. A voice that did not belong to the boy answered.

"Come in." Itachi was a little skepticle but then thought it must belong to his gaurdian.

Itachi stepped inside.

The door behind him shut and he was ambushed by several men. They tore at his robe and they threw ropes over him and tried to hold him down.

Itachi fought but was over powered. Tied and gagged he watched as a figure approached him and held up a candle.

"Well." The voice of Orochimaru said.

"This is a pleasent surprise. I set my trap for a commoner, and low, I catch an Uchiha." Laughing at his good fortune, Orochimaru led his men and Itachi out of the house and to the forbidden mountains.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: No Naruto or Sleeping Beauty for me those belong to their repective owners.

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 9: Rescue and final battle

The sorceress' flew through the forest and soon came to the house.

Changing back to normal size they looked around. The place was a mess as though a fight took place.

Amidst the rubble they picked up a piece of dark fabric. On it was a fan design.  
The girls gasped as they realised what happened.

"Orochimaru." They whispered.

"He's got Itachi-sama!" Ino cried.

Sakura looked up. "At the forbidden mountain."

Hinata gasped. "But we can't... We can't go there!"

Sakura looked at her sisters. "We can. And we must if we want to help Naru-chan."

Gathering up their bravery and with Naruto in mind, the girls set off to the mountain to rescue Itachi.

They were just outside Orochimaru's castle.  
They had to be quiet and not alert the gaurds.

The narrowly doged a on duty gaurd.

They shrunk and flew through a crack in the roof. Inside they had a few close encounters with some gaurds.  
They had flown to a small nook in a high wall. They then heard the sounds of celebrating.

Looking out a window they saw a bonfire and gaurds dancing around it. Through the smoke they saw Orochimaru sitting on a seat, siling as he watched. Kabuto sat near him.

"What a pity that Itachi couldn't be here to enjoy the celebration with us." He chuckled.

"Come Kabuto, we must go to the dungeons and cheer him up."

He stood and left the gaurds to their party.

The girls followed him making sure no one saw them.

Orochimaru openend a cell and stepped inside.

Itachi sat head in his hand.  
He looked up and glared at Orochimaru.  
The girls listened to what he had to say.

"Oh come now Itachi-san, Why so meloncholy?  
A wondrous future lies before you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."

The girls listened intently. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Orochimaru waved his hand and a ball of light appeared.

"Behold. Emperor Minato's palace."

The image showed the palace it zoomed into a particular window.

"In the top most room of the palace, dreaming of his true love: The Prince Naruto."

It showed a bed and then it showed the young boy that lay sleeping peacefully.  
Itachi's eyes widend as he recognised the boy from the forest.

"Yes, it's the same peasent boy who won your heart but yesterday. He is indeed most wondrously beautiful. Golden sunshine in his hair, eyes that put the sky to shame.  
In an ageless sleep he finds repose."

Itachi could only stare at how beautiful Naruto looked in his sleep.

"The years will go by. But I'm sure one hundred years to a steadfast heart will seem like a day."

The image changed to show an old man riding an aged horse riding through the opening gates.

"And on that day the gates to the dungeons part and you will be free to go your way on your noble steed, a valiat figure straight and tall, to wake your love with "love's first kiss" and prove that true love conqure all."

Itachi had enough. He stood up to try and fight Orochimaru but was held back by chains.

"Why you..." Ino shouted. Sakura and Hinata pulled her back as Kabuto looked around.

"Is somthing wrong Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"I thought I heard somthing."

"Perhapes a servant got a little too drunk at the festivities." He shrugged.

Kabuto wasn't so sure. "Perhaps your right Orochimaru-sama."

"Well then, we shall take our leave and let him be alone with these happy thoughts"

Itachi continued to struggle against the chains.

Orochimaru left the dungeons. "For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." And he left. Kabuto took on last look around.

The sorceress' once they were sure they were gone they flew through the bars and grew top their normal size startling Itachi.

"Who are..." Sakura put a finger to his lips. "Shh, no time to explain."

She put her wand to his chains. Hinata took the chains from his feet. Ino unlocked the door.

Once he was free, Itachi stood up.

"Thank you, but now I must save Naruto."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but the road to the palace may have many more dangers that you're going to have to face. So take this."

She waved her wand and a beautiful katana appeared in his hand.

"This is the sword, Seigi. With this wepon you can triumph over evil. Now come quickly."

Itachi nodded and he and the girls left the room and ran as quickly but quietly as they could.

However they ran into the gaurds. Itachi fought against them then managed to escape a window onto a narrow ledge.

He jumped the small cliff and found where they were keeping Kisame.

Ino freed him and Itachi was about to get on when the gaurds dropped boulders. Sakura waved her wand and they turned to harmless soap bubbles.

The gaurds released arrows that would've killed Itachi had Ino not turned them to flowers.

Itachi got on Kisame and rode to the gates.  
The gaurds dropped hot oil that Hinata turned to a rainbow. Kabuto himself came to see what the racket was about. He saw the Uchiha escaping and ran to tell Orochimaru.

Ino saw him and cast her magic on him turning him to stone.

Orochimaru had been awakend. He was irritated.

"Kabuto, tell those fools to..."

He saw his most faithful servant cast in stone, then saw Itachi escaping.

They tried closing the gates but Itachi was too fast.

Orochimaru went to the highest point to cast his dark spells.

Sakura saw him and urged Itachi forward. "Hurry Itachi!"

Orochimaru sent lightning his way. It missed Itachi by inches.  
Orochimaru sent lighning and crumbled a bridge Itachi was about to cross.  
He fell but managed to leap across safely.

Itachi was almost to the palace.  
Orochimaru raised his hand to the sky.

"Forest of thorns shall be his tomb,  
Born through the skys on a fog of doom.  
No go with a curse and serve me well,  
Around Minato's palace cast my spell!"

A darkend cloud swirled around him then to the palace and lightning fell around it.  
Where the lighting struck thorns began to grow , blocking Itachi's path.

Itachi stopped before the thorns.  
Orochimaru laughed for he was sure he had stopped the Uchiha this time.

Itachi lifted Seigi and began to hack the throns and work his way through.  
The sorceress' help anyway they could.

Itachi soon managed to clear his way through and was nearing the front gates to the palace.

Orochimaru was horrified.

"No! It cannot be!"

He flew to the palace and stood in a burst of flames. This time he was going to personaly take care of Itachi.

Kisamae bucked at the sight of the snakelike man before him.

"Now shall you deal with me annd all the powers of hell!"

With an explosion that shook the earth, Orochimaru changed form. He was now a giant purple snake-like dragon. Fire spit from his mouth.

The sorrceress stared in horror.

Itachi rushed forward, Siegi raised.

The dragon spit fire. Itachi dodged.  
It spit fire again. Again Itachi dodged but his arm was burned a bit.

He was forced back into the forest.  
He hid and when the dragon poked it's head into the forest to look for him Itachi struck.

The dragon snapped it's jaws at him. Itachi kept it at bay with the sword.

The dragon spit more fire and set the whole thorn forest on fire.

Itachi was trapped by the burning forest.  
His kimono caught on fire and he quickly took it off.

He was against a cilff. Sakura led him up it. The dragon followed snapping with his jaws. He spit fire Itachi had no way to dodge. The sorceress made a shield of their magic over Itachi and he escaped unharmed.

Orochimaru prepared to strike Itachi again but the sorceress' enchanted Itachi's blade.

"Now Seigi, fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure!" They chanted.

Itachi, with the thought of Naruto in his heart and mind, threw the sword at the dragon. It hit it's mark; The dragon's heart.

A cry of pain issued througout all of Japan The dragon with one last effort tried to take Itachi down with him, but Itachi dodged and the dragon fell oveer the cliff.

Itachi collapsed from exaustion and looked over the cliff.

The fire had gone out and all that remained of Orochimaru was his robe upon the ground.  
Seigi was in the chest of it.

And now Japan was free of Orochimaru's evil.

Me: I'm alive 72 hours goes faster than you think. Although my bottom's gonna be sore for a while.

Itachi: Next chapter is the last. I'm gonna *hmph*

Me: Let them read.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's work or Disney's.

Me: last chapter, ;) Itachi go kiss Naruto!

Itachi: You can count on it.

ItaNaru Sleeping Beauty.

Chapter 10: Happy ending

Itachi stood up. He was shirtless and coverd in ashes.

Kisame approached him. The girls pointed to the palace. The thorns dissapeared.

Itachi looked up. "I have to find Naruto."  
He said.

They went to the palace. Itachi looked around. Everyone was exactly the way the sorceress' left them.

The girls guided Itachi to the little room where Naruto lay.

Itachi entered the room alone.

He approached the bed and moved the curtans aside. His breath caught in his troat.

Naruto lay on the bed dressed in a simple but elegant, blue kimono that matched his eyes perfectly.

Itachi placed a hand to his face and caressed the whisker marks gently.  
Naruto was almost as beautiful asleep as he was awake.

Wishing to gaze into his beautiful eyes again he leaned in close.

"It's time to awake my sleeping beauty."  
He whispered then genlty touched his lips to the soft rose petal lips.

He pulled away and the blue orbs opened.  
Itachi smiled. Naruto blinked up in confusion for a moment then smiled as he saw Itachi. He blushed when he realised he was shirtless.

"Do you even wear kimonos?" Naruto asked.

Itachi laughed, then helped Naruto up and held him close.

They left the room hand in hand. Sakure, Ino and Hinata ran forward and hugged Naruto.

They waved their wands and a new dark blue robe appeared on Itachi, with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Naruto looked at Itachi with a funny look Itachi looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I liked you better shirtless."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusment.

Througout the palace, everyone stirred. The lights lit and the people awaked.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

Minato, Kushina and the Uchiha's were the last to wake.

Minato tapped Fugaku's shoulder.

"Oh forive me Fugaku-kun, the sake. Now you were saying?"

Fugaku looked confused for a moment. "I was?" He then remembered. "Oh yes. Well Minato it seems my son, Itachi, says he's going to marry..."

A fanfare intterupted him.

Everyone looked up unexpectedly. Music played as everyone stared at the stairs where Itachi Uchiha came down in a splended kimono arm in arm with a handsome, young boy that resembled their Emperor.

Minato and Kushina's eyes lit up.

"It's Naruto! He's here."

Itachi and Naruto smiled at each other.  
Fugaku could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"And...and Itachi."

Itachi and Naruto approached the Emperor and bowed. Itachi let Naruto go and Naruto ran to his parents embraces.

Kushina welcomed her son with open arms and tears as she poured sixteen years of a mothers love in to her son.  
Minato also hugged his so and was proud of him.

Fugaku went up to Itachi.

"What does this mean son? I-I don't understand."

Naruto went up to him and bowed then Itachi held out his hand and Naruto took it and the two began to dance.

Fugaku scratched his head in confusion.  
He then just shrugged it off, and watched the couple dance.

Itachi and Naruto danced together in perfect harmony.

In the balcony above the room watching the sorceress' watch the two as well.

Hinata sniffled at the scene. Sakura turned to her in concern.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

Hinata sighed. "Oh, I just love happy endings."

Sakura nodded. "Yes I do too." She looked down again.

Just then she saw a young man with dark spikey hair.

"Oh that guy's cute." Ino said.

Sakura looked at her. "Which one?"

Ino pointed at the same boy Sakura saw.  
Sakura's eyes nodded. "I saw him first!"

Ino looked at her. "No I did."

Sakura and Ino started to argue.

"Bilboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

No one was paying any attention to the two's fight, they were concentrated on the dancing couple.

Itachi and Naruto swirled around unaware of anyones glances.

The two stopped dancing and Itachi kissed Naruto who returned it with equal passion.

It told the room that they would be happy together for a long time.

And they lived happily ever after.

Me: *SQUEEL* ITANARU RULZ!


End file.
